


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Smokeycut



Category: X-Men
Genre: F/F, X-Men Femslash Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Kitty remembers the exact moment that she fell in love with Rachel. But for Rachel, falling in love was a bit more complicated...





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Spring

The rain was coming down hard. So hard, in fact, that Rachel had to extend her telekinetic umbrella into a bubble all the way around herself and Kitty in order to keep them dry. Thankfully, the apartment was well within sight, and they wouldn't have to worry about spring showers for the rest of the afternoon. Her fingers intertwined with Kitty's, and she smiled at the warmth that it brought.

_Why are your hands always so warm?_ Rachel asked. Her thoughts entered Kitty's mind seamlessly, as they had for years and years. She never pushed the thoughts hard enough to be heard unless Kitty wanted to hear them, but that was such a rare occurance that she struggled to remember times when it was the case. Kitty rarely kept her thoughts from Rachel, and vice versa.

_Why are yours always so cold? For a flaming space bird host, you've got some freezing hands, Red,_ Kitty thought back with a smirk. She leaned into the redhead, and nuzzled her arm gently. The feeling of Rachel's red leather jacket was always so comforting to Kitty. It brought her back to good times, when they went on adventures back in the UK all those years ago.

"D'you remember when you first realized you liked me?" Kitty asked aloud, looking up at Rachel as they stopped outside their apartment.

"Why do you ask?" Rachel let go of Kitty's hand, and wrapped her arm around her partner's shoulders.

"I dunno. I was just thinking about it, is all. I never really told you when I fell in love with you."

_I just assumed it was the first time you saw me naked,_ Rachel silently joked, bracing for the inevitable punch to her shoulder. Aaaand there it was.

_No, you dork! It was that day on Utopia that we were sitting with our feet in the water. Remember the one?_

_I do,_ Rachel said with a gentle smile.

The memory replayed in both of their heads, almost like a film reel that they were watching together, in a theater reserved just for them. Holding hands in the summertime, after rescuing some newly discovered mutants. Kitty had dragged Rachel off to go relax with her so that she could avoid an uncomfortable conversation with Piotr. She and Rachel hadn't started dating yet at the time, but they had been growing closer and closer by the day, after so much time apart. They hadn't been that close since the Excalibur days.

But as they dipped their toes in the water, and as Rachel's hand nervously grazed against Kitty's, Kitty felt something that she had felt a million times before, but had never recognized for what it was until then. Her eyes shot wide open as she stared at Rachel's reflection in the cool blue water, and she laid her hand down on top of Rachel's, and grabbed onto it.

And then, to prove to herself that what she was feeling truly was what she suspected it was, Kitty had whipped her head around and kissed Rachel firmly on the lips.

"It was a nice kiss, huh?" Rachel said, cupping Kitty's face in her hand as the rain pattered down on her psi shield. Kitty just nodded, and made a small noise, almost like the sound a cat makes when you wake it from a deep sleep.

"What about you?" Kitty asked, leaning into Rachel's gentle hand.

Rachel fell silent, and she seemed to struggle for both words and proper, orderly thoughts. For a moment, just a brief moment, she closed off her mind until she knew what exactly she wanted to say.

"I think.. I think I always did, in some way," she admitted, her voice hardly above a nervous whisper. "When I was a teenager, I had the biggest damn crush on you... On Kate," she corrected herself, although she wasn't certain that she needed to. As much as she wanted to think of Kitty and Kate as two separate women, there was just so much that they had in common, under the surface. Things that, she supposed, were just intrinsic to who Katherine Pryde was.

"And then, when I met you, in this timeline... Remember the night that those guys attacked you, and I nearly _killed_ them for it?" Rachel asked. Kitty nodded. "I think I realized I was in love with you again that night. And then all over again when that queen tried to brainwash you into being some frilly, prissy princess. And I wanted so much to beat the snot out of her for doing that to you, but I couldn't. Not when you looked at me and told me you were _happy_ to be that way. Even if it was a lie."

Rachel's eyes began welling up, and she wiped at them with the back of her hand and sighed. _And then again, and again, and all over again. I don't think a day goes by where I don't fall in love with you all over again, Kitty._

Kitty smiled softly, and she took Rachel by the hands. Silently, she pulled Rachel inside the apartment and kissed her on the cheek as they walked past the threshold.

"Rachel..." Kitty reached up and cupped her girlfriend's striped cheek, and brushed away her tears. "That's really, really gay..."

Rachel snorted, and broke out into a fit of giggles. And just like that, she fell in love with Kitty yet again.


End file.
